


Batman and Catwoman

by keepingtimewithmusic



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingtimewithmusic/pseuds/keepingtimewithmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Erica met once before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman and Catwoman

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not beta'd again. Inspiration from the new episode. So many Erica and Stiles feels.

Stiles remembers a time when he would go running around with a batman cape and hat with ears his mother made for him and a mask. He would jump onto counters and steal cookies as silently as possible, before bringing the goods back to his room or more affectionately called by him the batcave.

One day his mother took him to the park but made him leave his outfit behind.

"But mom what if the Joker attacks how am I going to be prepared to save you." He said grabbing a hold of her hand as they walked down the street.

"Genim even Batman doesn't wear his protective suit constantly. It's not the costume that makes the hero. It's heart, the intelligence, and the most important part the willingness to help those who are weaker."

Stiles looked up at his mother and smiled.

"Just like you mom?"

"No, just like your father." she stated as they arrived upon the park.

"Go have fun little Gen." his mother said and he ran off to the jungle gym where he saw Jackson and Danny playing. 

"Would you guys like to play with me?" he asked. The boys nodded before Jackson ran up to him and tagged him.

"You're it Stiles." Even when he was younger only his mother called him by his real name.  
The boys ran around the play ground chasing each other and having ball when Stiles cam across a blond girl crying underneath the slides.

"Hi there. Would you like to play with me." The girl flinched startled by Stiles. She looked up tears coming down her face.

"No-no one ever asked me to play with them." Stiles smiled and held out his hand.

"Come on it will be fun. We can even pretend that Jacksons the Joker while we chase him down."

"Ok my name is Erica." she said grabbing his hand. Stiles pilled her up and dragged her over to Danny and Jackson.

"I'm Stiles." she giggled a bit.

"Is that you real name?" Stiles looked at her before sticking out his tongue.

"No its my al-ali-alias you know like batman! I'm Stiles." he said the last bit in a deeper voice.

He finally got to the other boys and introduced them to Erica. But for some reason Jackson didn't like her and pushed her down.

"Hey what was that for!" he said shoving Jackson back.

"We don't play with girls." Jackson crossed his arms.

"Well fine I don't want to play with you."Stiles stated arms on his hips. Jackson scoffed grabbed Danny and stalked to the other side of the playground.

Stiles turned around to see Erica on the ground she was bleeding from her elbow.

"Come with me Erica my mom has Batman bandages or spiderman ones." he said helping her up and taking her over to the benches where the moms sat.

As soon as they reached his mom stiles launched himself into her lap.

"Mom, Erica got hurt can we get a batgirl bandage for her. She is going to be my partner in crime." his mother smiled shuffled him off her lap and picked her purse.

"Actually can I have a Catwoman one." Erica spoke up shuffling her feet a bit. Stiles looked at her with wide eyes.

"But Catwoman and Batman aren't partners." he protested.

"But they do help each other sometimes and they are equal. My mom said men and woman should be equal. And I don't want to be a girl I want to be a woman" Stiles stared at her for a bit.

"Fine. Mother give her a Catwoman bandage. I can handle that, but just so you know Erica I will help you out as long as you don't do anything to bad."

Erica gave him a wide smile and Stiles mom finished patching her up with the Catwoman bandage.

"Erica! come on it's time to go home." A woman standing at the edge of the park cried out. Erica got a sad look on her face.

"That's my mommy. I've got to go." Stiles gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry I will see you next time we are here and we can play Batman and Catwoman." Stiles said. The broke away and Erica ran off to her mom.

Stiles brought his mom back the next day but Erica didn't show up. He waited for a week until he asked his mom to figure out why she wasn't showing up.

Later on she told him that Erica was sick and her mom didn't like her being out all the time. Stiles grew up and forgot about her until he was holding her in his arms in a broken down train station. Erica uttered one phrase.

"Stiles…you make a good batman." everything came rushing back to him and he just brushed some hair out of her face and held her. He didn't have a Catwoman bandage to help patch her up.


End file.
